What we won't share
by FalconsWing
Summary: Harry Escapes his horrible life with his uncle and some stuff happens and Harry is allowed to go to Hogwarts early, My summaries do and always will, suck, The story is better this is a GWXHPXFW story, rated T for saftey, warning is inside :3 READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing the 4th chapter for my other HP story but I'm having a serious problem of writers block for that story and this little Plot Bunny wont leave me alone, I have a small idea of where this story is going, I know I only put one of the weasley twins in the pairing thing but It'll definitly be both with harry because they do everything together :3 I hope you enjoy this super disturbing story.**

**Warning: this story DOES contain implied rape, yaoi, abuse and other depressing things**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter do you think I would be writing this? **

**well considering its me I probably would just for fun but sadly I don't own Harry Potter or the HP universe DX**

**Prologue , Forever Changed**

_I heard the footsteps coming and I knew this would be another long night_

_And something inside me screamed this time it really isn't right_

_The words he was saying were ruthless and cruel_

_and each time he hit me I sat there and obeyed each and every rule_

_I sat there blank faced and scared_

_Knowing that I couldn't cry_

_For I knew what would happen if he saw the tears in my eyes_

_Each and every swing felt worse and worse_

_And then all I wanted was to be dead in a hearse_

_He got real close and whispered "Whore I wish you weren't alive"_

_And all I was thinking you're right, I wish I wouldn't survive_

_He threw me against a wall then and proceeded to pin me to the ground_

_He hit me again, covered my mouth, not letting me make a sound_

_I started to struggle and tried to release myself of his forceful grip_

_Then the next thing I heard was a loud horrifying rip_

_His hands were cold and I cringed at the first touch_

_I dont understand how an uncle could hate his nephew so much_

_I froze and I couldn't believe that this was really going on_

_I just kepy looking at the clock and waiting for him to be gone_

_I tried so badly not to think of the sharp pain_

_And this wasn't part of his usual game_

_I closed my eyes wishing time would just pass by_

_And the next time I opened them I would be up in the sky_

_He pushed harder and harder and excruciating pain was all I felt_

_The next thing I heard was the unbuckling of his belt_

_Something happened inside of me that I can not explain_

_I got this surge of energy and said "Fuck you and your reign"_

_Somehow, someway I got out just in time_

_But what he had already done will never get out of my mind_

_From then on my life has been forever changed_

_It was like all I knew had been rearranged_

_I hate him with everything I have in me and so much more_

_And one day I want to end this war._

**That isn't a poem I wrote but it's incredibly sad 'cause its a true poem**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'm gonna update chapter one today.**

**Falconswing**


	2. What happened to you?

**Lolz, guess whose back!, anyways sorry for the wait but I tend to write things on my phone first and then copy that onto the computer :3 but here ya' go! (*glomps remus* REEEEMYYYY)**

**Warning: Contains mentions of abuse/ sexual abuse, self mutilation, contains yaoi +twincest, dumbledore bashing (YEAH!), Ron weasley bashing, granger bashing!**

()

Harry's face looked gaunt, his face looked drawn and pale and his cheek bones seemed so sharp it was a miracle they hadn't cut through his skin. His hands shook as he walked slowly inbetween his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

They sat at the Gryffindor table as always, in their normal spots with their normal circle of friends. When their food appeared on their plates Harry tentavily took smalll bites while moving bits around the plate to make it look like he had eaten more. He stared glumly at the mixed food, Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Dumbledore interupted her with his usual speech and so she shut her mouth and listened to the headmaster intently.

Hermione and Ron's faces were perfect images of worry and concern for their friend. George and Fred weasley however, weren't as stupid has people said nor easily fooled, they _did_ live in the same house as Ron and they did notice that Harry was acting strange when he came to the burrow a few weeks before school started. Ron and Hermione had always been with the boy and harry hadn't had any time by himself and the weasley twins hadn't gotten the chance to ask Harry what was wrong. The boys, though in Gryffindor, had the sneakiness and slyness as any other Slytherin. If they didn't how would they pull fantastic pranks on the teachers without getting caught? they were the best at feigning innocence and they knew when someone was faking, basically they could easily see that the happy faces Ron and Hermione were putting on show for their friends was just a show, why?, they didn't know. During the speech George and Fred noticed that Harry would quickly look at them with something akin to desperation in his eyes before quickly turning to the headmaster again before Hermione could see him, this continued until the speech ended and it just served to confuse the two boys.

(!)

Fred and George kept a careful eye on their little brother and Hermione as they herded Harry towards the Gryffindor common room after the feast, they noticed that just before they reached the common room that Hermione and Ron pulled Harry into a corridor. Being sneaky the twins inched their way closer the the entrance of the corridor and listened in on the conversation of the three younger Gryffindors as it floated towards them from a little bit down the corridor.

"_Harry, remember what Dumbledore said~" _ the boys stiffened at the sound of Hermione's sickly sweet, sing songy voice as she pushed Harry against the wall harshly, either Hermione was hiding some serious strength or harry was incredibly weak at the moment. The boys opted for the latter, _"thats right Harry, you wouldn't want us to go and tell DumbleDore that you've been bad and tried to disobey us do you?" _George clenched his fists and made to go into the corridor so that he could punch the obvious smirk off his disgusting little brothers face but Fred quietly restrained him, George gave his mirror image a pleading look but Fred just shook his head harshly and listened to the on going conversation. _"Please, 'Mione, Ron! don't tell him, I didn't mean to run away I promise!"_ the twins eyes widened at the same time as realisation dawned on them, Harry had obviously run away from the muggle home he stayed at every holidays and had been found by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had done something to Harry and that was probably why he looked so scared all the time, Dumbledore had probably recruited Hermione and Ron into his little posse (A/N: sorry if thats not how you spell it :3) so that he could keep an eye on Harry. It was perfect because both boys knew that Hermione and Ron secretly loathed Harry because of all the attention he was always getting, he was always in the spotlight and hermione and ron were always _Just the friends of 'the boy who lived'. _Hearing Hermione and Ron cruelly laugh at Harry the twins reached for the others hand and held on tight to keep themselves from going in and teaching the stupid prats a lesson. _"Don't worry harry~ we promise not to tell Dumbledore that you tried to give hints to some of our oblivious __**weasley**__ friends _if_ you suck off Ron right here, right now!~" _they heard the sickly laugh of their brother Ron as he agreed with Hermione's idea, after a few seconds there was a feeble _"okay.."_ as Harry reluctently agreeded. The sound of a zipper being pulled down was eerily loud, it was followed by Ron forcing Harry to his knees. The twins had finally had enough, they couldn't stand by and let this happen to their best friend. Still clutching each-others hands as if they were lifelines that rushed into the corridor, Harry was close to putting ron's disgusting prick in his mouth when his head snapped over to George and Fred in shock, salty tears were making their way down his cheeks and his once vibrant green eyes were dull but filled with horror and fear. "Fred, George?" the two boys managed shaky smiles, "those are our names-" george shakily said "- so dont wear them out!" Fred, as always, finished the sentence. Ron stared wide-eyed at his twin brothers and Hermione seemed to be frozen to the spot, Fred gestered to Harry for him to come over to where the twins were standing. His eyes were swimming with unshed tears as he slowly made his way towards the twins and finally into Freds arms where he cried into his chest. George glared scarily at Hermione and Ron who were still in the same position as before, Fred did the same before they both left.

(!_+)

The boys all got wierd looks as the walked through the common room and into the boys dorms, Fred was still holding Harry tightly against his chest as he continued to sob and George glared evily at anyone who made a move to come near them. By the time they got to their beds whispers had exploded below them, they could hardly pass as whispers though.

They placed Harry on George's bed carefully as he finally calmed down, "Harry, what happened?" George's voice was barely above a whisper. They all knew that George had asked what happened with Dumbledore and why he had run away and they all knew, especially Harry, that it was going to be hard for him to tell Fred and George what had happened. He took a deep calming breath and looked at straight at the boys,

"I was raped by my uncle..."

**:3 lolz, I personally think this story is crap but even though it is pretty sucky I always love putting cliffies in there! I hope you enjoyed my horrible writing and I hope I have time to posting the next chapter, after I finish writing it of course XD**


	3. AN

Thank you for that wakeup call MishaySahila XD I'm gonna continue 'cause a lot of people have story alerted and I do have reviews so just wait a little bit 'cause I write these on my phone first. It should be ready soon though!


End file.
